dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwall/Approval
Recruitment After The Threat Remains the Inquisitor can recruit Blackwall in The Lone Warden. Blackwall's Disposition The player can tell generally how Blackwall feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Cold/Hostile (-75 to -5): ::Blackwall will greet the Inquisitor with "What is it? or "What do you want?" or "(Grunts.)" :Neutral/Warm/Friendly (-4 to 125): ::Blackwall will greet the Inquisitor with "At your service." or "Yes?" or "Something on your mind?" or "I'm here." If romanced, he might also say: "I am here." or "My lady." Cutscenes Look at it. Haven only, first attempt to speak to him... :And to actually walk out of it, to be that close... ::No approval changes :Blackwall: I have to admit, I thought you'd be… Herald: Human? Blackwall: Yes. (if not human) ::*I don't blame you. - ::*At least you're honest. - ::*Is this a problem? :The Breach, the Divine's death, the Wardens... it doesn't make sense. There's so much we don't know. (if human) ::No approval changes :Just one question, then. How do you think you fit in with all of this? ::*I want peace. - ::*I'm not sure yet. - ::*Some worship me. I like that. - So this is Skyhold. Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold, first attempt to speak to him... :We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away. ::No approval changes :Let him come. I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it. ::*''(Romance)'' I'm not losing you. - ::** (Choosing this will soft-lock the Inquisitor into a romance with Blackwall, causing romance options with other companions to be altered or not be shown, for example, with Solas in Return to Haven. If you have chosen no romance dialogue options up to this point, this choice may not be available.) ::* Thank you. - ::*You're taking this hard. - ::*You're no good to me dead. - :Tell me honestly: are you what they say you are? Andraste's chosen? ::No approval changes The New Warden Workshop Requires +35 :It's good to be part of something so important, something that could change things. ::*''(Romance)'' It's only about the work? ::* I'm glad. - ::*What about the Wardens? ::*So we have your loyalty? :For a Dwarven inquisitor there is a special dialogue with no approval changes. :Someone told me that once. Took me years to understand what he meant. ::*Wise words. - ::*Isn't it obvious? - ::*Why follow at all? - :Put aside his own ambitions to help me win the melee. I don't think I ever thanked him. ::*Investigate. :::No approval changes ::*A generous act. ::*Why'd he help you? ::*You couldn't win on your own? - :(No romance) I should've gone with him. Perhaps things could've been different. ::*It all turned out. ::*Not necessarily better. ::*Regret is useless. - :(Romance) But now I believe I made the right decision after all. ::*What changed? - (after the scene) ::* (Romance) Because of me? - (after the scene) ::* Self-doubt is dangerous. - (after the scene) I've A Hankering For Company Requires completion of Here Lies the Abyss & Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Starts Revelations :Do you know what I did? ::No approval changes :I just pretended it wasn't happening. ::* You were a child. ::* So did everyone else. ::* You were weak. - :We ''could ''make the world better. It's just easier to shut our eyes. ::* Don't let that stop you. ::* Your eyes aren't shut. - ::* All this over a dog? - If romanced you will get another dialogue without any approval changes. After completing Explanations First three responses have no approval change :But I... I need you to end this, because I can't. ::*No. him. (commit to relationship) - ::*You'll have to do it. (ends relationship) - '' Crisis ''Skyhold; once it gets its first set of repairs and -30 approval. After a brief exchange, he storms out of the barn and leaves the Inquisition forever. No choice the Inquisitor makes can prevent this. Prompted conversation After In Hushed Whispers Haven only, initiate conversation and he will make a statement based on how the mages were dealt with. If the mages were offered an alliance he If the mages were conscripted he If he was brought for the quest: :I have to ask... what was I like in that dark future you saw? ::*You were heroic. - ::*You were the same. ::*You were angry. ::*Don't ask. :So... That Tevinter guy sent you into the future? (Grunts.) ::*''(Romance)'' I'll protect you. ::*Tevinter magic goes too far. - ::*Weird, right? - ::*It was incredible. - After Champions of the Just :I imagine it makes trusting others risky. ::*Trust is important. - ::*What's life without risk? - ::*I don't trust anyone. After Here Lies the Abyss :They died for us, and Corypheus twisted their sacrifice to make it his own! :* We stopped it. - :* Clarel's pride is to blame. - :* That's why we fight him. - :It's not right... to want to do good, to be good, and have that turned against you. ::* (Romanced) They didn't have your resolve. ::* Then remember the intention. - ::* We can still try, right? - ::* Nothing is perfect. - After walking the ramparts (Romanced) Gives Blackwall's romance-specific personal quest Explanations :I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away. ::*I understand. - ::* You're the one suffering. ::* I'm not giving up. :I... owe you an explanation for what I did. But not here. ::*We'll go as soon as possible. - ::*This sounds ominous. ::*Explain now. After What Pride Had Wrought This dialogue is only available after the completion of Revelations :Perhaps it's a good thing I'm not a real Warden. ::*A very good thing. - ::*We would've left you behind. ::*Trying to defend your lie? After choosing a Specialization After a mage Inquisitor selects the Necromancer specialization Blackwall will when talking to him. :Point is, you hear stories about these mages. How they're obsessed with death. And the dead. *My abilities help us. - *I just want to live forever. - *Magic isn't so natural. - Investigate. Tell me about the Wardens :No approval changes for any questions available while in Haven :This question is added upon reaching Skyhold... :* How do you kill an Archdemon? ::*I suppose you'd know. - ::*It can't be that simple. ::*Fine, keep your secrets. - :This dialogue options will be added after Revelations :*You never heard the Calling. ::*You idolize them. ::*Would he have agreed? - ::*A foolish fantasy. - ::*''(Special)'' You helped Adamant's Wardens. :*Why were you recruited? ::*A noble act. - ::*Were you drunk? - ::*He saw how you fight. - Let's talk about you. Requires -4 or higher :No approval changes Thoughts on the Inquisition? If approval is -4 or higher... :You may have Andraste's favor, but wars are won by men. Soldiers. (he only says this in Haven) ::*Why war at all? - ::*Wars are won in many ways. - ::*That's obvious. - If approval is -5 or lower, he takes a shot at the Herald and the conversation moves straight to Investigate. :Investigate. ::No approval changes Know much about Corypheus? :No approval changes Special. You're strangely charming. Haven only, requires -4 or higher :*I like your modesty. - :*What's hard to come by? :*There's more in my quarters. (ends conversation) - ::So is there something large and heavy you need moved? :::*I just wanted to talk. - :::*I'm sure you have better uses. - :::*Possibly. - What's wrong with you? Replaces above romance option if approval is -5 or lower :No approval changes Are Wardens being corrupted? Skyhold, after speaking with Hawke... :That could very well explain why so many have disappeared. ::*We need to find them. ::*How's your state of mind? ::*All, but you. - What do I call you now? Available after Revelations, if Blackwall was freed or will get send to the Grey Wardens :Almost like "Inquisitor". Reminds me of what I ought to be. ::*A noble sentiment. - ::*They aren't the same thing. - ::*Your choice. You brought this on yourself. Available after Revelations, if Blackwall was told to continue the lie :No approval changes What's wrong with you? Available after Revelations, if Blackwall was told to continue the lie :No approval changes Memories of the Grey Every time an artifact is picked up and he is in the active party - Every time an artifact is picked up and he is NOT in the active party, return it to him in Haven or Skyhold - After returning an artifact for the first time, the following conversation takes place... :You didn't have to take the time to help, and yet you did. ::*It was a good cause. - ::*It was on the way. ::*It helps our cause. - :I've never been more certain in my decision to join you. (will vary slightly depending on previous choice and/or if Herald is female) ::*''(Romance)'' Admiration? ::*We will do better. (ends conversation) - ::*I'm just hiding the bad. (ends conversation) ::*I don't care what you think. (ends conversation) ::Of course I do. You have the world at your feet, myself included. :::*I don't want to be worshipped. - :::*And if the world hated me? :::*Good. Stay there. - In the Field * Whenever a group of Darkspawn is killed and he is in the active party – ** Can be easily gained multiple times during the quest Keeping the Darkspawn Down. * Complete Flowers for Senna (Redcliffe Village, Hinterlands) with Blackwall in the active party – Category:Guides